Weapons
by MidnightMusic96
Summary: Tenten has way too many weapons. She collects them for Kami's sake. If a kunai is so much as slightly deformed, they will be added to her collection. Finding out it surprised him but, Neji had to admit it was the happiest day in his life. NejiTen


No. 36 Weapons

Tenten has way too many weapons. She collects them for Kami's sake. If a kunai is so much as slightly deformed, they will be added to her collection. Before Neji started dating her, he was aware of her love for weapons, but he did not know of the collection. When he did start dating her, he was entirely shocked by the collection.

Despite being shocked by it, that day was the one of the happiest in his life.

His day started with the smell of Hinata's personal cinnamon buns being placed by his bedside. "Thank you," Neji muttered still half-asleep. He managed to crack open his eyes to see Hinata crack a smile.

He managed to will himself up to a seated position and take one of the buns to eat. It was as good as the last time he had them, and that was over three years ago. Man, he really missed these.

After that, he had a relaxing shower where he lathered and rinsed about four times with four different hair product. He had to take care of his hair. It got matted in blood quite a few times, so he preferred to have it smooth.

Then, he dressed and went out to training with the rest of the team. He got there early, a little bit before Gai and Lee. He began to meditate and didn't notice when Lee and Gai actually got there. He did, however, notice Tenten's presence the second she got within a hundred yards of the clearing.

He got up, pulled her to him by her waist, and kissed her lips. "Good morning, Tennie," Neji whispered to her.

"Darn it, Kakashi beat me again," they heard Gai shout. The two separated. They hadn't told Gai yet, but they did tell Lee about them, and it was killing him inside. "Why didn't you guys tell me? I know this didn't happen over night. That is not a kiss for something like that."

"We didn't want to tell you until we knew it was going to last, sensei," Tenten replied nervously. Neji moved her in front of him, and kept a protective and comforting arm around her.

"You could've just asked me if it'll last. I knew it would. You two have been inseparable since the team was formed. I'm not surprised," Gai answered. "We need to celebrate your youthful relationship!"

"First, what did you mean by Kakashi's beating you again?" Neji asked as he rested his chin on Tenten's head. He was nearly a half-foot taller than her.

"I bet that Naruto and Hinata would get together before you two. It's not that I didn't bet you guys wouldn't, but I hadn't thought Naruto would be as oblivious as he is toward her. I have pulled all the strings I could to get those two to spend a lot of time together, but, no offense to Naruto, he is very dense," Gai replied.

Neji nodded in understanding, smirking in an almost smile. "Of all the things you could've bet on, that is probably the worst sensei. I would've bet on Shikamaru and Temari over those two," Neji told him.

"Well, let's go celebrate!" Lee yelled lightening the mood.

The team took the morning training off and went to their normal restaurant to celebrate Tenten and Neji getting together, even though they had been together for over 2 years by then. Neji had to say, he hadn't wanted to deal with morning training and had just wanted to spend time with Tenten.

Gai and Lee left them alone for the rest of the day. Tenten and Neji didn't participate in the afternoon training. Tenten trained with her weapons at home while Neji had training with Hiashi-sama then. Hinata trained in the morning. Today, however, Hiashi was absent. He and a few of his guards were in Suna at a scheduled meeting with the Kazekage. In turn, Neji was going over to Tenten's to help her train.

He had never been over to her house. She had been very secretive about her home life even in the academy. Even though he barely talked to her during the academy, he knew that she rarely ever talked about her family. She never even said her last name. He was her boyfriend and he didn't even know.

Tenten led him into the woods. Neji had no idea she lived in the woods. It's dangerous for a woman out there. He became more and more concerned as they went deeper and deeper into the woods. She came to a halt at the foot of what seemed to be an empty clearing.

"What are we-" Neji started.

"Ssh!" she shushed to him as she put her hands up in front of her. He saw her hands glow blue before what seemed to be force field fell from around the clearing. A beautiful two-story house was revealed. "Welcome to the Kyouki residents. My name is Tenten Kyouki," she said.

Neji was awestruck. Tenten took his hand and led him toward the house. "Why didn't you tell anyone about this, especially the team. Is there anything you are ashamed of or something?" Neji asked.

"I live here with only my older sister. She's really girly, and I'd just prefer to be just Tenten, the weapon's mistress. Her and I barely talk, only during the few meals we share. We don't exactly see eye to eye if you know what I mean," Tenten explained. "Besides, the second she finds out I have a boyfriend and hang out with two loons, she'll freak and start to gossip. She's just a civilian in the village."

Neji nodded his understanding. "But I still get to be introduced as your boyfriend, right?" Neji asked raising his eyebrow and leaning closer to her.

"Of course you are going to be. You're probably the only one my sister won't bag on. Although, she'll probably try to steal you from me," Tenten replied as she allowed Neji to hug her.

The two nineteen year olds made their way into the house. It was entirely silent. "I guess she's not here," Neji said. He took another step into the house and a set of kunai flew at him. He dodged them with ease. "No wonder it's quiet, you set up a whole bunch of traps." Neji accused. Tenten blushed.

"Actually, there's only two more and it's at the base of both staircases. One leads upstairs; the other leads downstairs to the basement, which is what I want to show you next," Tenten told him. He let her lead the way, partly because he didn't want to set off any hidden traps.

The two dodged around the trap at the base of the basement stairs. At first, the basement just looked like a normal sitting place, but as they turned the corner, Neji saw a giant vault. "I don't want to guess what's in there, but if I had to, I'd guess it was weapons," Neji said looking at it in surprise.

"It is," Tenten replied. He looked over with the same expression. "It's my collection of weapons. I have some of the largest weapons, and some of the most rare weapons," Tenten explained. She went through countless unlocking mechanisms before finally turned the giant lever. It opened slightly. "C'mon in," she said as she pushed it open more.

Neji was stunned for about the third time in the last five minutes, four in the last ten. "Whoa!" Neji said after a few seconds. The vault had weapon's hanging on the walls, from swords to other indescribable weapons. In the back left corner, there was a shelf full of scrolls. In the back right corner, there was a box with a glass front that seemed to full of various kunai and shuriken.

"I've been collecting them since I joined the academy," she said. She went over to the kunai box. Neji followed her in, and he noticed that some weapons were strapped to the ceiling as well. "Do you think I'm a freak?" Tenten asked after looking at Neji's bewildered expression that has yet to leave his face.

The look finally left his face and a look of loving entered his eyes. Only Tenten could recognize it. "You no more of a freak to me than before we came here. This just explains some things that I didn't know before," Neji said as he came up to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Really? You mean it?" Tenten asked as she giggled and hugged him back.

"Which is why I can't find a better place to do this except here," Neji started. He stepped back and knelt down on his knee. "Tenten, would you make me a happy man by become Mrs. Neji Hyuga?"

Tears sprang to her eyes. "Yes! Yes of course I'll marry you Neji," Tenten said. He stood up and put the ring on her finger. It was the one she had been looking at for the past month or so, and Neji absolutely knew she wanted. "But, what about the Hyuga council?"

"It's already taken care of. As soon as I tell them I proposed, they'll start planning the wedding. Of course, we'll have a say in most of it, but some of the woman squealed at the opportunity of planning it. It may be hard to get some of our opinions in," Neji replied as he leant forward to kiss her.

"I knew it! I knew you had a boyfriend!" they heard a woman's voice behind them. They turned around to see a woman in a pink cocktail dress and long brown hair. "Tennie, why didn't you tell me? He is so hot." She made her way over to him and was about to touch him when Tenten stepped in his way.

"Excuse me Chiharu, but he is not my boyfriend," Tenten started. Before she could finish, her sister cut her off.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I take him clubbing with me tonight," she said and took his arm. He pulled it from her and put it around Tenten's waist.

"I'm her fiancé," Neji finished for her. Chiharu backed up and raised an eyebrow to Tenten. "I'm Neji Hyuga. You must be Tenten's sister, I presume." He held out his hand for her to shake. She shook it silently.

"Tenten, you're marrying a Hyuga from that prestigious ninja clan?" her sister asked. Tenten smiled and nodded snuggling into his chest.

"Not just any Hyuga, my teammate, sparring partner, best friend, and the future leader of the branch family of the Hyuga clan," Tenten answered. Neji stifled a laugh as Tenten bragged.

Her sister was shocked. "You can spar with him? When did you get so strong?" Tenten rolled her eyes. "I'm kidding. Congratulations on the proposal, whenever it was. Now, I'm going clubbing. Bye, have fun!" She quickly left the two alone.

"Well, how about I show you the rest of the Kyouki home?" Tenten asked. Neji nodded and Tenten led him through the house.

Within the year that followed, the two were wed. (Gai and Lee balled throughout the whole thing.) Tenten moved into the Hyuga household as Neji's wife. Neji was instated as the Branch Family Leader; Hinata was made the main leader, and her first act as leader got rid of the curse mark branded on the branch family. Her second act was to remove the branch family and instead join them together as one solid family. Her and Neji became co-leaders.

A year after their wedding, Hinata and Naruto announced their engagement. They were married and within the months following, Tsunade announced her retirement and that she had named the next Hokage as Naruto. The Hyuga clan and Uchiha clan became the closes to the Hokage, with all the other clans close behind.

Neji and Tenten had two children after that. One was blessed with Tenten's accuracy and the Byakugan, but wasn't as blessed with the skills as his sister. The other was blessed with the skills of the Byakugan and could use only a sword as well as her mother.

To think, all of this had started to really unfold, the day Tenten showed Neji her vault of weapons. By the way, that is still there, as well as her sister who was so happy to become an aunt.

* * *

><p><em>I loved writing this since this is my favorite couple. Please Review. I love reading them.<em>


End file.
